


your love engraved on my skin

by un_petit_peu_de_moi



Series: Day by day [11]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, random use of a mirror, still champions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_petit_peu_de_moi/pseuds/un_petit_peu_de_moi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after they won the Champion's League, and Neymar is having an incredibly casual morning. He's slouching on his bed, and maybe he's wearing a jersey, and maybe that jersey is Leo's, but he didn't notice it until Leo pointed it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your love engraved on my skin

**Author's Note:**

> well, that's set the morning after the Champion's League, so they are still in Berlin. Though, it's not really a celebratory fic. That was the fic I had been meaning to write for a while, but I figured I might as well set it after the match.  
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it ^^

Neymar was lying on his hotel room bed, typing away on his phone casually, as though yesterday hadn't been one of the best day of his life.

 

He could still barely believe he'd won the Champion's League, next to his childhood idols. He'd even scored a goal and then it was the end and everything was a blur, one big succession of smiles, laughter, and later alcohol.

 

He doubted any of them had gotten much sleep. They'd all put their children to bed when they came back – and how he was happy Davi was there this day ; he didn't see his son often but he was able to share this day with him and later he'd show him the pictures and he'd point people out and he'd tell him _you were there, you were there too_.

 

Once the children were away, bottles and bottles of champagne had magically appeared in Geri's hands. Everyone had been drunk out of their mind, and from what he had seen this morning some still hadn't digested all the alcohol. Leo had been smiling and giggling all night, and Neymar had sung and yelled so loud his throat still hurt, though it probably wasn't as bad as Masche who had been croaking at breakfast. There had been one uncomfortable moment during the night where Geri and Shakira had displayed slightly too much affection to be appropriate, but he couldn't really blame them.

 

He hadn't caught much of Leo himself, although they'd shared many smiles thorough the night. Before Leo could retire to his room, Neymar had cornered him against the door and kissed him breathless, and that had been enough.

 

All of this had happened merely hours ago, and now Neymar was sending texts and taking selfies as usual, except he felt like a better and bigger man than yesterday.

 

There was a knock on his door and Neymar turned his head to see Leo enter. He smiled widely at him and Leo smiled back.

 

“Lucho says we're leaving in two hours and you should get ready.”

 

“I'm ready,” he said, pointing to his bag, thrown open and surrounded by wrinkled clothes.

 

Leo looked unconvinced, “I'm not going to pack it for you.”

 

Neymar tried to fake sadness, but ultimately broke into a smile, “Two hours is plenty of time.” He patted the place next to him on the bed, “Come here, take a picture with me.”

 

“What do you even do with all the pictures you take? Do you even look at them again?” Leo asked. Nonetheless, he shuffled towards the bed and diligently sat against the headboard next to him.

 

Neymar slung his arm around Leo's shoulders. There was a big mirror facing the bed, and Neymar grinned widely at their reflection, snapping a picture. He took several one, from different angles and with different expressions, but Leo somehow looked awkward in all of them.

 

“I don't understand what your angle is. I've searched for so long but I've yet to find it.”

 

Leo elbowed him, “That's because I always look awkward.”

 

Neymar sneaked a glance at him, before mumbling, “I think you're very handsome. You just have difficult angles.”

 

And really, even Leo's bad angles were good one in Neymar's mind. The more awkward Leo looked in a picture, the more Neymar's heat filled with warmth. He'd take Leo wide smile and a thousand bad selfies over any model-worthy picture.

 

(Though he _did_ buy the Dolce  & Gabbana book featuring Leo, but he was a mere mortal and he felt lonely sometimes, and who in their right mind would turn down a photoshoot where they could see Leo in white briefs?)

 

Neymar took several other pictures, kissing Leo or kissing his cheeks, grinning or trying for a smoldering look, legs wide open or entangled with Leo's. Leo was laughing with him, smiling fondly at their reflection in the mirror.

 

Finally, Leo patted his thigh and nodded at his bag, indicating that it was time to pack his things. Sighing, Neymar got up and dragged his feet to his suitcase.

 

He'd barely made some steps before he heard Leo's voice behind his back.

 

“Uh. Isn't that...mine?”

 

Neymar turned around, confused, before understanding dawned upon him, and he looked down at the shirt he was wearing – a Barça shirt, tight around his shoulders but longer than usual, not fitting him as it should for it wasn't one of his own.

 

“Yes it is! I stole it from your bag.” He said casually, hoping if he smiled enough the fact he'd in fact sneaked into Leo's bag to steal his jersey would go by unnoticed.

 

“You stole it?” _(_ _it didn't go by unnoticed_ _)_ “Can you…turn around?” Leo looked both embarrassed and flustered as he asked and Neymar complied sceptically with the demand.

 

He let his back face Leo, intending to watch Leo's face in the mirror. It turned out that his own body was blocking Leo's from sight, and it's not until he heard him stand up and walk toward him, and felt a hesitant hand press against his back that Neymar understood what was happening.

 

_Right_. Leo's jersey, with a big 10 on the back and his name spelled above it. Leo pressed harder against his spine and Neymar felt it dawn upon him – he was wearing Leo's number on his back, and that was as close to having Leo's name tattooed on his skin as it could get. Leo's name on him, as though he _belonged_ to him.

 

Leo wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his body against him. He leaned his forehead against his shoulder and Neymar couldn't see his face in the mirror, all he could see was himself and two strong arms around his waist, pales fingers linking in the middle of his stomach with darker one when Neymar reached a hand down.

 

“Lucho said we have two hours,” Leo repeated, whispering against his shoulder and Neymar felt a thrill at what Leo was hinting at.

 

“Well, if you don't spend your time teasing it's definitely enough.”

 

Leo nodded and took small steps back, taking Neymar along with him. They finally hit the foot of the bed and Leo dragged the both of them down. Before Neymar had the time to move, Leo had flipped them over so that Neymar found himself laying flat on his stomach, Leo sitting on his ass.

 

Neymar laid pliantly, letting Leo's hand roam over his back as he hunched over him to kiss his neck. Leo was already half-hard and they had barely touched. But he was hard because Neymar was wearing his name and that made _something_ to him, and the thought of it – that Leo wanted him _so_ _bad_ that he was hard just from the sight of him in his jersey – that thought was overwhelming.

 

Leo lifted the jersey up a few inches, so he could slip his hands under the fabric and caress his skin, from his shoulders to the curve of his back, while he left a trail of hickeys on his neck.

 

“Are you clean?”

 

Neymar nodded, having an idea of what Leo was planning to do and being definitely ready for it.

 

Leo kissed down his spine through the jersey, adding some tongue once he reached his naked skin. He wriggled down until he was level with his ass, and then there were two hands on his hips, prompting him to lift his ass up. Neymar ended up on his knees, keeping his face in the pillow, the shirt riding up on his back slightly. They hadn't kissed, they hadn't touched, but Neymar was half-hard anyway, the tension and anticipation being more than enough to arouse him and make him lustful.

 

Leo slid his shorts and boxer down his legs in one movement, letting his fingers trail back up the skin while he peppered his lower-back with kisses. He mouthed down and bite on his ass, Neymar yelping briefly before muffling the sound in his pillow.

 

Leo's hands descended on his inner-thighs, pressing lightly to coax Neymar to open his legs wider, and Neymar spread his thighs as much as he could while still having his ass up in the air. Leo seemed satisfied by the gap, mouth pressing gentle kisses on his butt-cheeks and hands rubbing up and down his thighs.

 

Leo's mouth slowly moved from his cheeks to his crack, kissing above his balls back up to his entrance. He pressed several kisses there, and let his breath ghost over the small opening, teasing and causing shivers to run down Neymar's spine. Finally, Leo poked it with his tongue before licking a fat stripe, Neymar moaning softly into his pillow and wringing his hands in the sheets.

 

Leo spent some time simply licking around the hole, his tongue sometimes poking the rim as though it was going to push in, but ultimately retracting and Leo would press a sloppy kiss instead. He ignored Neymar's pleading whimpers, and there was nothing new there.

 

Leo lifted his hands and flattened them on his asscheeks, kneading the flesh before dipping his thumbs in his crack so he could spread his cheeks apart. When his head dived down into his ass again, he pressed the tip of his tongue against the rim and slowly pushed past it. Neymar let out a delighted moan as he felt Leo's tongue gently breach him open, Neymar's muscles easily making way for it as it had been desperately expecting that stretch for some time now.

 

For the first minute or so, Leo did nothing but push his tongue in entirely, and then retract it, some time angling his head differently before diving in again. The hands on his ass were spreading Neymar apart so efficiently that he had trouble clenching his muscles, yet his hole was wanton as it tightened as much as possible around Leo's tongue.

 

After some time, Leo started moving his tongue inside, turning his head and pushing in and out, fucking him with his tongue for all intents and purposes. It was all very slow, but nonetheless satisfying, and Neymar was left panting and muffling whimpers in his pillow, toes curling when Leo turned his tongue _just so_.

 

After several minutes, Leo moved back, and Neymar expected him to dive back down as usual, but he didn't. Instead, Leo felt around the entrance with his forefinger, before slowly sinking it inside and teasing the prostate when he found it. Neymar moaned, trying to push back against it despite Leo's hand on his ass keeping him still.

 

Leo wasn't kissing his spine and he didn't feel his breath anywhere on his skin, and Neymar belatedly realized it must mean he was watching. Watching Neymar, ass in the air and face pushed down, a big 10 on his back and his skin most likely glistening with sweat. He was _watching_ , and now that he had realized it Neymar could feel Leo's eyes bore into him as he let out slutty moans and attempted to fuck himself on a single finger. Leo was watching him, and it felt like he could see everything, as though his eyes could pierce his skin and see through his flesh and his bones, see his beating heart and his name engraved on it, see through his skull and hear the litany of Neymar's thoughts, and if he could see all these things then the 10 on his back didn't matter because Neymar himself was a walking proof that he belonged to _him_.

 

The finger slowly pulled out and Leo's breath puffed against against his entrance again, nose brushing against his crack and a small tip licking and teasing the hole. Leo resumed fucking him with his tongue, but now that he'd had a finger against his prostate, Neymar couldn't really take his slow pace anymore. He blindly reached behind him until he found Leo's hair and gripped it hard, closing his fist painfully and trying to force Leo deeper inside.

 

Leo stopped his movements and calmly took his hand and untangled it from his hair, before putting it neatly on the pillow next to Neymar's head, uncaring that Neymar felt so damn cold and needy when his tongue left him. Luckily, Leo resumed his task, licking him, saliva dripping down Neymar's ass.

 

Neymar couldn't resist reaching behind him again, finding Leo's head faster this time and trying to cling onto his hair more tightly. He pressed Leo's head in, whimpering when Leo once again withdrew and calmly pried his hand open and put it back on the bed. And then, still calm, he sunk his tongue in again.

 

This pattern happened again a few times before Neymar realized it was counterproductive, leading to Leo stopping all movements on his ass for a few seconds and that was a worse frustration than the one born from a slow pace. So Neymar forced his hands still, sneaking them under the pillow and hoping would be enough a weight to immobilize them.

 

He still whimpered into his pillow, “You're awful. It's like all the evil in the world have been gathered and instilled into _your_ very tiny body to fool people.”

 

“You're not actually that tall yourself.” Leo breathed against his ass before kissing it again.

 

“I'm still taller than you. It's the only thing that matters.”

 

Leo huffed but thankfully didn't tease him anymore, driving his tongue in again.

 

That was a big fat lie anyway. Most of the time, if they weren't standing, Neymar didn't even realize or remember that Leo was smaller than him. When he looked at Leo, all he saw was a giant, a man that took more place on the pitch than everyone else put together. Every time he looked small and unsuspecting, Neymar couldn't help but be amazed even more, that _this_ man would bring men to his feet as though they were mere worshipers. Leo was bigger than his world, and he would never understand how much of a _joke_ Neymar's jabs about his height were.

 

Leo pulled his tongue out, licking a fat stripe on his opening again, and with no warning he shoved two fingers in and set on scissoring him. Neymar yelped at the sudden intrusion, but immediately pushed back against the intruder, moaning gratefully. Leo's breath was shaky and his movements jerky, and Neymar could only imagine his dark eyes filled with lust and looking down at his writhing form.

 

A third finger was hastily pushed in, Neymar rejoicing at Leo's hastiness, and Leo didn't stop him from fucking himself on his fingers.

 

Soon enough, Leo withdrew all fingers and he got up, hurrying over to his bag to search for lube, while Neymar completely got rid of his clothes and accessories, leaving Leo's jersey on his back.

 

Leo undressed fully and Neymar ogled appreciatively as he slicked his cock with lube. He stalked back to the bed, walking straight to Neymar, and he planted his mouth right on his, and they finally kissed. It was a quick and messy kiss, with some tongue and lots of saliva but also a great deal of passion. Leo's finger curled in his hair when they separated and Neymar scooted back, attempting to turn over.

 

“Wait.”

 

Leo sat down on the bed, against the headboard while Neymar watched curiously. He crossed his legs and patted his laps, opening his arms to prompt Neymar to come over.

 

That was a bit weird, as Neymar thought Leo would have liked to see his name on his jersey while he was fucking him. Neymar didn't complain though, content too if he could make out with Leo during sex.

 

He sat on his laps, Leo guiding his cock to his entrance as Neymar slowly sat down, throwing his head back and moaning as he was thoroughly spread apart. He sat fully, wriggling his ass to make sure he'd taken every inches. Leo's mouth went on his neck, pressing soft kisses and he put one hand on his hips.

 

He felt Leo's other hand go behind his back, curling in the bottom of the jersey and clenching his fist, lifting the shirt up a bit over his ass. Neymar felt fresh air hit his lower-back. That was a welcome move, as while Leo was completely naked, Neymar had to bear a shirt and he already sweated profusely under it as he set to work and started fucking himself on Leo's dick.

 

He wound both his arms around Leo's shoulders and moved up and down on his cock, Leo's grip on his hips helping him along in his efforts. He freely breathed and moaned in Leo's ear, using the position to set as quick a pace as he could.

 

He moved too fast too soon and Leo's dick slipped out. Leo expertly guided his cock back in despite doing it blindly, and Neymar had a sudden flash as he remembered exactly what was behind him.

 

“Ah, of course, _the mirror_ ,” he groaned in Leo's ear, unhappy that he hadn't realized it sooner.

 

Leo stayed silent, and Neymar attempted to turn around, reaching a hand to brace himself on Leo's thigh and hooking an arm securely around Leo's neck as he turned his upper body as much as possible and looked back into the wide mirror.

 

That explained why Leo had wanted Neymar to ride him. Neymar's eyes swept over, to his own ass where Leo's cock disappeared, steadily taking it. Then his lower back and Leo's hand curled into the jersey to keep it away from his ass. His eyes moved higher again, to the name and number printed on his back, and he couldn't repress the shiver at the sight. Then finally, he met Leo's eyes in the mirror, intent and focused, and watching him darkly like a hawk.

 

Neymar held his stare, slowly resuming his up-and-down movements on Leo's cock, languidly rolling his hips and enjoying the flicker in Leo's eyes as they hastily trailed to his ass. Leo's stare snapped back to his face when he let out a moan, and Neymar felt himself flush under the intensity that was there. He slowly turned back, putting both arms around Leo's shoulders again. Leo immediately sought out his mouth, and they kissed sloppily. The hand that was on his hips moved up to caress his arm, toying with the short sleeve of the shirt before slipping under it and caressing his upper-arm and biceps.

 

Leo broke off the kiss and his gaze wandered to the spot he was caressing. He frowned.

 

“It's weird,” he said. Neymar let out a confused noise and Leo elaborated, “the tattoo of your sister on your arm. It's… strange? To look at it.”

 

Neymar sat back to look at Leo, eyes wide.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

Leo looked embarrassed, “I mean, it's creepy? Looking at it, while we're having sex.”

 

Neymar's eyes widened even more with incredulity, “Have you seen the tattoo on your back?”

 

Leo furrowed his eyebrows, “It's not the same.”

 

“It's exactly the same! Every time I ogle you in the shower, and you turn over and I have your mom staring at me and I feel _sinful_. But because I love you I go to great length not to think about it, and I expect you to do the same.”

 

He said the last part haughtily, staring Leo's down, even though Leo looked more amused than properly admonished. In fact, he was smiling sheepishly, and deviously bucked his hips up into him, causing Neymar's mouth to fall open to let out a moan and Leo used the opportunity to kiss him again.

 

Leo's hand left his arm and assumed its role back on his hips, gripping it tightly as Leo started thrusting up into him. Once Neymar had gotten over the initial surprise, he tried to resume his movements too, sitting up and down but trembling every time Leo bucked up to meet his hips. He gripped Leo's hair, throwing his head back and he moaned when he wrapped a hand around his own leaking dick, feeling sweaty and tired and pleased.

 

There was only so fast they could go in this position but it was enough, and when Leo growled out, _mine_ , Neymar came with no warning, yelling out Leo's name as Leo kept fucking up into him.

 

He kept stroking his dick until he'd cum everything, and then he wound his arms around Leo's shoulders and held on tightly as Leo kept shaking his body with his thrusts. He whispered words into Leo's ear to help along, mostly in Portuguese but some in Spanish, variations of _yours_ and _I love you_ and _take me_ _and everything I have_ and he knew Leo understood enough from the way he shivered as each of Neymar's words caressed his skin. Leo bit on his shoulder and he came hard inside him, hot spurts filling him – and as Leo kept thrusting up – dripping out of his ass and down Leo's cock, until Leo's hips had stilled completely.

 

Neymar closed his eyes and listened to Leo's breath, patiently waiting until it got even and calmer before opening his mouth, his voice sounding tired and content to his own ears.

 

“I need to take a shower,” he whined. “ _Again_.” He turned his head to look at Leo, “You want in?”

 

Leo nodded, “We don't have as many time now though.”

 

Neymar shrugged, and slowly let Leo's cock slip out of his ass. Instead of standing up, he kissed Leo's neck and undertook to bite a constellation on his skin. Leo diligently tilted his head, a gentle hand petting his hair.

 

After some minutes, where he'd gone from bites to nibbling to soft kisses, Neymar whispered quietly, “I'm going to miss you during the summer.”

 

The Copa America was coming. And then it would be the summer holidays, and they both had plans with their respective family. He doubt he'd see much of Leo, and it wasn't in texts that Leo's affection shown the brightest.

 

“Yeah, I'll miss you too,” Leo mumbled, hiding his blush against his shoulder.

 

“I'll text you every day.”

 

“You already do.”

 

“I'll send more. I'll send nudes.”

 

Leo snorted, “Idiot.” Then he laughed, and Neymar pressed their foreheads together.

 

He smiled as he watched Leo laugh, although he laughter died quickly when Leo realized he was under strict scrutiny. He stared up at him, the both of them almost crossing their eyes as they looked at each other.

 

“Well that's not a no,” Neymar whispered.

 

There was a light blush on Leo's cheeks, and he whispered back, “That's not a no.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how familiar you are with Leo's Dolce & Gabbana shoot, but man, you should look it up. It's glorious.  
> Also for people who might read it way later, the day after the Champion's League, when they celebrated and spoke on Camp Nou, Mascherano's voice was totally broken and raspy. It was hilarious.  
> At any rate, I hope you enjoyed it, and uh, no idea what's happening next. We'll see !


End file.
